


The Teen and the Wolf

by An_English_Suitcase



Series: A Boy and A Wolf [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Just Friends, Wolf Derek, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Suitcase/pseuds/An_English_Suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual wolf Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, who is no longer a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teen and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be my final work in this series. It's been a lot of fun!

 


End file.
